totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Carson
Carson is labeled as The Joker in Total Drama School. He was placed on the Screaming Rulers team, and ended up winning the season. He returned for Total Drama: Tiki Jungle, and was placed on the Terrible Tikis team. Biography Carson is the most popular kid at his school. Why, you may ask? He's not extremely athletic or good-looking. It's all because of his great sense of humor. Carson isn't a target for bullies, because they just stay away from him because he can smooth-talk his way out of a fight. He can even make friends easily just by saying something funny. Carson's slogan for the school election was "Pick me, and I'll make every day in school fun." Of course, he was elected President. Carson really likes girls. They like him back, but not in a romantic way. It's just because of his hilariousness. Carson joined Total Drama School to make some new friends. Even if he loses, he's sure to make a joke about it. Total Drama School In Chapter 1, Carson was the first to arrive. He tells Chris that the school is "tight" and asks if there are any hotties there. Sure enough, once Amanda arrives, he begins to flirt with her, but she just ignores him. When Ricky comes out, Carson faints because of his odor, and once Helga arrives, she trips over him. He is later put on the Screaming Rulers with Amanda, Veronica, Kurt, Devin and Emilee. In Chapter 2, Carson admits his disappointment about having to get up so early. During the potion challenge, Amanda reveals that she wants to vote him off, and puts his hair into a potion. During the tie-breaker, Carson has to play rock, paper, scissors against Helga. He wins, and that means the Rulers win, so he is safe. In Chapter 3, Amanda, in the confessional, admits she is using Carson and Veronica. Carson doesn't do much in the episode, but when the Rulers lose, Carson has to vote someone off. He wants to vote off Kurt, and Amanda "agrees", but actually decides to vote off Carson. At the elimination, neither Carson nor Kurt was voted off. It was Devin. Carson gets mad and says to Kurt that the next chance they have, he is so voting him off. In Chapter 4, at the beginning, Carson is having a dream about flying burritos but is woken up by Chris. He is half-asleep throughout the whole episode. He wonders if his dream was an omen. His team picks him to eat for the burrito-eating contest. He is wolfing down burritos before the challenge even starts. He then faints after he eats them all. When the real challenge starts, Carson wins and Chris still lets him. Meg gets extremely mad because she thinks it is cheating. Carson doesn't do much after that, but since his team won, he is safe. In Chapter 5, during the challenge when Emilee complains about getting the water because it might get her hands wet Carson was not impressed. When Emilee lost in the boxing ring and in the confessional He calls her a idiot and he thinks he knows who is going home tonight. Amanda asks him to vote for Kurt, in the confessional he says Emilee is going down and why Amanda asked him to vote out Kurt. At the elimination, he is in the bottom two with Emilee and he got the last A+. He says yes but then says sorry Emilee i guess. At the end of the episode he thanks his team. In Chapter 6, when Amanda finds the note outside their dorm he thinks they are making crab cakes or something. When the rulers are done with the crab cakes he presented them. When the rulers have to vote in the confessional he says that it is hard to vote because he doesn't really hate anyone on his team. At the elimination, when Chris says that Emilee ghost still haunts the school he says Dude, she's not dead. He gets the first A+ and plays the air guitar. When Kurt leaves he is very upset and says bye. After he tells the girls that they are the last three rulers, then winks. In Chapter 7, in the beginning when Amanda wakes up she find him on top of her. When she kicks him off the bed he wonders what happened. When Veronica says they need to act like a team, in the confessional he says how could they with only 3 on the team. During the challenge, he suggests the journal of a timid child. When Veronica says she should be the hot one that all the boys like he said no Amanda was more fit for the role. During the rehearsal, he starts but then asks who should be the mom. They keep running it. During the show he gets punched by Amanda. in the confessional he says he knows they won and all but he wonders if Amanda is the best person to have a crush on. In Chapter 8, when the teams see Chris in the main lobby with the bus of losers. He asks why it is there. Later when he says that 2 people are returning he says that why it was there. During the challenge, Gary asks if they could have a alliance. He says sort of but he already had Amanda and Gary and he knows that Gary has a crush on Meg. When Devin says the alliance should be called the Bling Brothas in the confessional he asks what that even means. While they are talking he says they should target Veronica first. While they are looking Amanda rams him down while looking for the flag. While he is moving down to the apples dorm Gary asks if he thinks he could win. He replies nah, but says it is fun being here. While talking to his alliance he says the key part is voting and they had to put some thought into who they vote out. When Gary says they shouldn't kick off Meg because she was hot he starts laughing. At the elimination, he is in the bottom two but he gets an A+. In Chapter 9, Devin wakes him up with his rapping. In the challenge he gets paired with Amanda. When the get paired he says it is okay he will do all the work. During the challenge she says the could make a final 2 alliance He points out that that is what she said to Veronica. After Amanda says she is just playing Veronica he calls her icky. In the confessional he says that he knows that Amanda is a lot like Heather and that he is going to try to trick her. In the challenge he cheats and just downloads games from his Upod onto the computer. When Chris is judging he thinks they downloaded it but he still likes it. In the second part he gets through everything easy until he comes to chef who beats him up. He finished with a time of 4:44. In the confessional he says all the chicks are pretty cool that are left. At the elimination he gets the second A+. In Chapter 10, in the beginning Gary, Devin, and him where on the swings. When asked who his favorite person left in the game was he replied you guys are cool, meg is fun, and Amanda is hot with a capital H. He asks Gary the same question and he does not answer, in the confessional he said Gary obviously likes Meg. He then shouted Gary likes Meg. After getting punched by Gary he says he was joking. During the challenge Gary said they should work together since they are in a alliance he agrees, after arguing with Devin he walks away. In the second part of the challenge he was part of the last three left. He gets knocked out by Gary and gets second place. He asks who they should vote off he suggests Alex. When Gary says they should vote out Amanda he refuses. In the confessional, he says he still might have a chance of a relationship with her. At the elimination he got a A+ and tells chris to cut out the blah blahs and get on with it. When Devin is leaving he says that he will miss him. In Chapter 11, in the beginning you can see him moving to the rulers room for the final 6. In the challenge he gets the the rapper outfit. He then sees Gary climbing a large structure and joins him. He gives him girl advice. He then gives him a new shirt with AIG on it. He then says Chef cant fit up the slide and when Chef shows up behind them he screams and runs away. After awhile him and Gary are the only 2 people left in the challenge. When Gary says the should vote off Amanda he says no. Him and Gary start to fight. He asks Gary whats the plan Stan. He learns that Gary actually name is Garrison. In the confessional he says that he can do so much with that. He then tells Gary that he wont tell anyone. In the confessional he says that he is voting Meg because she is to popular. At the elimination he gets the second A+. When Gary quits to save Meg he says that he shouldn't. In Chapter 12, during the challenge he gets asked the first question by Ricky. He got the question wrong and was dunked in the water. In the confessional he says he thinks he is going home. At the elimination he tells chris to get started with the elimination. He was in the bottom 2 but they had to revote because everyone voted Amanda. In the confessional he says that he just wants to push her into the bus but he would get in trouble. He then gets the second A+. In Chapter 13, In the confessional he says he is excited to be in the final four. He gets put into a sack by Chef and starts kicking and screaming. When he gets out he is in a forest of sorts and tries to take a nap but is attacked by a bear. He explains to sharissa how he got there. He looks in the bag and sees a tent witch sharissa sets up in like 10 seconds. Amanda shows up and Sharissa throws a can of beans at her knocking her out. He then suggests they hide the evidence. When Alex says he saw Meg he got confused because she had been eliminated. When they learn it is because she is a intern he says he has trouble picturing that. When Alex starts to laugh he wonders why. He starts to say he is screwed because Meg was flirting with a boy intern and Gary likes him. When him and Alex go to the water Alexs falls asleep. He runs to the school and wins the challenge. At the end he says Final 3 woo-hoo In Chapter 14, in the beginning he is in the confessional and says that he is really stoked to be here. In the confessional he also compares this final 3 to the final 3 in TDI. Chris takes them to a nice room and he suggests the lounge around for a while. He also offers to massage Amanda's back. He annoys her. After fighting they start to make out. When Sharissa calls them a couple he says no and that he hates her and thinks she's a ####. He takes Sharissa's advice and it works. When Chris asks what form of math they are the best at he says pre-alegbra. In the challenge he gets the subtraction costume. In the challenge him and Sharissa try to beat Amanda but they couldn't. in the confessional he says that he is voting out Sharissa just kidding he is voting Amanda. At the elimination he gets the last A+ paper. In Chapter 15, in the beginning he is in the confessional and says he is excited his mom said he would be voted off first but his friend Connor signed him up. He also hopes it is a jury vote because he knows he is more popular. During the challenge the intern tells him to make a potion and he makes won and called it easy. He then had to translate spanish to english, have a food fight against chris, chef, and Ricky, duels with Chef, while running from Chef he and Sharissa cross the line at the same time so they need a tiebreaker. In the confessional he thanks Chris. In the challenge he chose Gary to be his partner. After a long battle with Sharissa he finally wins! After he talks to Amanda who tries to ignore him. His money got stolen by a bear. Then he and Sharissa were the first 2 chosen to be it Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Total Drama: Tiki Jungle! Audition Tape Carson is in the hallway at school with his friend Connor. Connor says, "Carson wants to be on this show. I think he should. He's totally cool, and watch him. He'll win this thing. Trust me." Connor then leaves, and Carson smiles for the camera. Trivia *Carson was meant to be an inoffensive, somewhat funny but generally mediocre character from the start since I wanted my first winner to be an "everyman" type. *When writing for Carson, I wanted him to be somewhat Owen-esque, as in just likable and detached from basically everything, but he ended up being far less likable than I had intended. As a result, I booted him early in Tiki Jungle. Gallery carsonivan.PNG|Carson as Ivan from Total Drama: Boney Island. Carsontds.PNG|Carson's first picture. Carson2.png|Carson's old picture. Connorbysprink.png|Carson drawn by Sprinklemist. Thanks so much! Category:Total Drama School (Toadgamer80) Category:Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Screaming Rulers Category:Terrible Tikis